


My sons boyfriend?!

by Hiro_Vargas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Vargas/pseuds/Hiro_Vargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes back after an eventful fourth year. What will Tony say when he finds out Voldemort is back, the ministry is claiming his son a lair, and Harry has a boyfriend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sons boyfriend?!

It was a pretty normal day out the tower. Which of course means that Tony and Steve were down in the lab, Tony inventing something crazy, and Steve sketching silently. Clint had dragged Phil into the banisters after two months of trying to convince him to come up. Natasha and Maria were on break resting in the living room, cuddling and watching old movies. Thor was back on Asgard and Bruce was out shopping, and the only that made the day strange was the five different popping sounds one after another in Harry's room. Before Tony burst out of the elevator Steve following behind him slightly confused. "Harry!" Tony said excitedly. The door opened, the door that non of the avengers were aloud to open, and out stepped a boy with shaggy raven hair and stunning emerald green eyes behind him for others. "Dad!" Harry yelled rushing forward to hug his father. "I've missed you!" He said before pulling away and smacking Tony upside the head. "You think Auntie Pepper wouldn't have owled me telling me the idiot I call a father flew into a giant portal and nearly died! Are you an idiot dad!" Tony winced smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head "It was a nuke, I wasn't thinking clearly and didn't listen to Jarvis so I did something stupid." Steve blinked looking at Tony in slightly shock at the fact that a boy who just appeared in the tower made Tony confess that he did something stupid. "Uh, sorry I'm a little confused here, who are you?" Steve asked looking at Harry. Harry smiled charmingly, a smile he received from his mother " I'm Harry James Potter-Stark, Tony's son!" Tony chuckled slightly smiling "That's right I never told you about my son." Silence followed his words as Harry covered his face with his hand. "Well! This is a new development!" Clint said above them causing Phil to chuckle. "Who are the others behind you?" Natasha asked from the couch as Maria paused their movie. "OH! Thats Hermione, Ginny, fleur, and Draco!" Harry said smiling as the others walked out together. Hermione and Ginny's hands laced together. "Hermione and Ginny are dating Fleur is single and well Draco...dad, I want you to meet Draco my boyfriend." Harry said grabbing Draco's hand lacing their fingers together and smiling sweetly. While Tony stared in shock at the two "M-my sons boyfriend?" He said before promptly fainting.


End file.
